starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Danad Balas
}} |} Danad Balas is the primary Dark Jedi antagonist in the Rayzur's Edge Audio multi-path fan audio drama Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra. Biography Danad Balas has the dubious distinction of being a Corellian, a Jedi, and a murderer, all in one package. Born 49 years before the Battle of Geonosis, Danad Balas was taken to Coruscant for Jedi training a child. While growing up, he became close friends with fellow Corellian Jedi student Krastor Veda. The two were not inseparable in the sense one might think of as “best friends,” but they were constant brothers-in-arms, right up through their dubbings as full Jedi Knights and the outbreak of the Clone Wars. It was during the Clone Wars, though, that their friendship would take a decidedly ugly turn. Having just watched his first Padawan learner die on Kamino shortly after his promotion to Jedi Knight, Balas became increasingly disillusioned with the Republic’s policies and its use of the Jedi Order in the war. Rather than stay and serve as a Republican “puppet,” Balas left the Jedi Order seven months after the Battle of Geonosis and joined Count Dooku’s Separatists, hoping to free the galaxy of the Republic’s restrictive laws and its current grip on the Jedi. In that way, Balas was not necessarily an evil man, only one whose purpose was twisted toward the Dark Side by an idealism not in line with the efforts and apparent direction of the Light Side of the Force. During one mission for the Separatists, while helping to secure a new staging area on the jungle moon of An’Kerra, Balas was forced to confront his past, after a fashion. Two Republic dropships arrived, bearing his old friend Krastor Veda and Veda’s Padawan, Zallaron Kell. Balas faced Krastor in single combat, offering his friend the chance to join him and the Separatists, rather than dying on the battlefield. When Krastor refused, an enraged Balas struck him down. Shortly thereafter, Balas faced off with Zallaron at the site of the team’s second dropship. The Padawan also refused to join with his Master’s old ally, choosing death instead. Death never came for Zallaron, though, as a lucky lunge at the right moment caught Balas across the stomach with Zallaron’s lightsaber, killing him. In this particular game of chance, it would seem that the luck of the young won out over the luck of the old. Both Balas and Krastor were dead, but Zallaron lived on . . . Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra'' Behind the Scenes * Danad Balas is played by Ian Bowie. Ian had previously played the memorable role of Lolat Gastun in Second Strike and Danner in the ChronoRadio ''Serial Edition Parallels. He would later also play Dicahn in the ChronoRadio Serial Edition Everything Changes. * Bowie actually played two roles in Ambush on An'Kerra: Balas and the sniper. * Bowie's performance as Balas was unintentionally akin to an impression of actor Sean Connery, leading to many jokes that Henry Jones Senior had become a Dark Jedi. * With the exception of Bryan Patrick Stoyle, who played Zallaron Kell, Bowie had the toughest role for Ambush on An'Kerra, having to perform the same character in multiple scenarios (including multiple endings). External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/alwaysinmotion.html Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters